Makeover
by AmixMizuno
Summary: Usagi has tried studying to bring her grades up, eating healthier, and acting more mature to get Mamoru's attention. None of it seems to be working. Time for a makeover?
1. A Crush On Mamoru?

**Usagi's POV**

The day was clear and sunny. I skipped towards my favorite Arcade with my school bag in hand. Even though it had been nearly 2 months since my plan to show Mamoru that I'm good enough to be with him with no results, I'm in high spirits because the hardest part of my plan had finally worked; I had gotten all A's on my report card! Now he'll see that I'm not an idiot and that I'm capable of being smart enough to be with a guy like him.

It all started 2 months ago.

I was late for school again, per usual, and I ran straight into Mamoru's chest when I turned the corner, also per usual. The only difference this time was that instead of letting me fall, he caught me against his chest. I looked up and locked eyes with him and I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat. My breath got caught in my throat and my body became paralyzed. In the time that we'd known each other, I never wanted to take the time to really see Mamoru past the baka.

All other girls in the Juuban district knew that he was gorgeous and fell at his feet whenever they had the chance and his oddly devoted fan club had followed him around everywhere. I even got quite a few scowls after I had fights with him from various girls who couldn't believe that I was treating him that way. I always thought that they were ridiculous and thought myself apart from those drones.

But when I locked eyes with him, I felt something pull at my heart, my stomach filled with butterflies, and my skin began to tingle. I felt a blush creep over my face so I immediately pulled away from him and continued to run to class.

After that, I hadn't been able to get him out of my head! Along with that, I wasn't sure how to act in front of him anymore. I tried to continue our normal fights, but couldn't find the words to insult him that used to come so easily to me. All the flaws that I used to see in him had now disappeared and were replaced with things that I had started to love about him; like how his hair fell into his face when he acted indifferent, that he smelled like a weird mixture of coffee and books, and that ridiculous green jacket of his. Yes! Even that jacket!

The first argument we had after all these feelings happened had started normally, I walked into the Arcade and went straight to the Sailor V game. Mamoru spotted me, strolled over and proceeded to comment on my loud, obnoxious behavior. I don't even remember exactly what he said. I just felt him behind me. I got distracted and died on level 3. LEVEL 3. My head hit the controls and I quietly responded. "What do you want, Mamoru-chan?" _Ugh. Saying his name even gives me goosebumps and butterflies._

"What's wrong with you, Odango? Too many chocolate shakes and late night manga sessions?"

I slowly turned my head and looked at him passively. He looked good today. His incredibly stunning smirk and cool demeanor seemed to bring out every positive thing about him. I turned my head away from him and cringed _. I can't bear to say anything badly about him anymore. Why had we always fought? Why did he only see me as an obnoxious, loudmouthed child? Oh, right, Usagi. Because you are one._ My eyes had started stinging from tears and to save myself further embarrassment, I decided to cut our meeting short.

I picked up my school bag and shook my head while looking down to hide the oncoming tears. "I-I've gotta go." I walked out the Arcade doors as fast as I could without looking idiotic and didn't stop until I reached my room.

Once my door was closed and locked, I started to cry all of the tears that I held back from the Arcade. I couldn't feel my legs anymore so I slid down my door and hugged my knees. I buried my face into my legs to muffle my cries so my parents wouldn't hear. After a few minutes, I realized how absurdly I was acting and banged my head into my door to try to knock some sense into myself.

 _This is ridiculous. Why am I suddenly acting like a love-struck teenager? Especially with him. I've gotta snap out of it. There's no way I can feel so strongly for someone in such a small amount of time._

I spent the remainder of the night trying to distract myself with my favorite Manga and snacks. None of it helped. The rest of that week I avoided the Arcade and tried to distract myself with anything to keep my thoughts away from Mamoru. I even scheduled extra training sessions for the Senshi and I to keep myself focused. None of it helped.

By the 6th day, I couldn't take it anymore and I lost it. I erupted into a screaming fit and started to throw around the Manga that had failed in distracting me. Poor Luna ran for cover out of my bedroom door as my mother came in. "Usagi, what's the matter?" She wrapped her arms around me just as I was about to fall to the floor.

"It's so stupid, mom. So stupid." I shook my head as the tears stung my eyes and cheeks. I clamped my eyes shut, not wanting to see whatever expression my mother had on her face for seeing her daughter act so childish over something so trivial.

"If it upsets you this much, Usagi, it isn't stupid. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. It was like all that I tried to ignore and fight against was hitting me all at once. This crush wasn't like the other ones I had. I never felt such heartache over Motoki or even Tuxedo Kamen. I was able to recognize the differences and move on. Why is it I can't do that with Mamoru? Even though I've been avoiding him to keep from getting hurt, I'm hurting myself even more from being away from him.

After 15 minutes of hysterics, I was finally able to compose myself and look at my mother through my blurry eyes. "There's this boy."

Mom smiled and a gleam sparkled in her eye. "Ah, I see. A boy. Well…" She walked over to my bed, sat down, and motioned for me to join her. "Tell me what the situation is and maybe we can work it out together."

I walked over and plopped onto my bed. I sniffled, took a deep breath, and started my story.

 **Mamoru's POV**

The day had gone according to plan. I woke up on time, had breakfast and my coffee, and now I'm walking my regular route to class. What had just happened, however, was not part of my regular routine. The Odango just ran into me, yes, that is something that normally occurs, but what doesn't was the look she gave me right before she bolted. No remark, no baka, no facial expression. Nothing. I thought I saw a faint blush on her face before she ran off, but it could've been her pale skin's reaction to the heat. _Odd. Very odd._

Odango Atama was nothing new and her constant appearance in my life has caused her to become a part of my routine. Every time we bump into each other, one thing never fails; we argue. Childishly. It isn't something that is part of my normal character; normally I'm reserved and indifferent, however, once the Odango comes into my line of sight all of my regular characteristics are irrelevant. I've found that I cannot help, but to make her angry and flustered.

I can still remember the first day I met her; tossing her badly marked exam directly into my face. At first I didn't care to take a look and was about to just toss it into the trash that was next to me, but once she turned around, I had to find a way for her to talk to me. I'd never seen such purity before. In my conflicted and lonely childhood, I'd never seen such a girl and I prayed for someone like her every night. Oddly enough, my first instinct was to insult her. Her facial expressions pulled at my heart. Her animated responses were refreshing and pulled me like a moth to a flame.

With that, I had to find a way to keep her in my life. As luck would have it, my route to class is consistent with her hurried race to hers. Since our first meeting, we've seen each other at least once a day; twice if she decides to grace the Arcade with her radiant presence after her predicted detention.

The odd occurrence this morning had distracted my thoughts, however, and I decided to rush straight to the Arcade after my classes were over to make sure it wasn't necessarily me that had the Odango conflicted. I was on my second cup of coffee and in the middle of a debate with Motoki when the door chimed and she walked to her favorite game. I couldn't help but smile. _Showtime._ Motoki sighed and immediately knew that our debate was over.

The stool I was sitting on squeaked as I pushed it back and started to walk over to her. "Planning on assaulting the customers of the arcade with you yelling at that videogame again, Odango?" My comment made her jump and she lost her Sailor V game on one of the lowest levels I'd ever seen her die on. Her head hit the controls and my eyebrow rose at her defeated demeanor. "What do you want Mamoru-chan?"

I was taken aback. _Mamoru-chan? No baka? Slight red flag._ I tried to steer our interaction into one of our regular disputes.

"What's wrong with you, Odango? Too many chocolate shakes and late night manga sessions?"

She turned her head towards me and looked up into my eyes with passivity. _Another red flag._ Usagi never looked at me with anything but defiant fire within her eyes. I could've sworn I saw tears forming in her eyes before she turned away, bent over to pick up her bag, said something faintly about having to go, and left the Arcade.

For a few minutes after she left, I couldn't speak. I could hear the regular jingle that the Sailor V game played to draw in players and the conversations of crowds of people that were coming in. Motoki came over and said something to me, but it was all muffled. I felt him hit my shoulder. "Mamoru! What'd you say to her?"

"What? No-nothing! She didn't even try to argue with me."

"I hope she's ok…maybe you should take it easy on her for a while. I've never seen her so down."

Motoki walked away and I couldn't help but wonder what caused her vivacious fire to go out. I sighed and went home; hoping that I'd see her in the morning.

That hope quickly died out when it had almost been a week and I hadn't seen her. A week!

I had honestly hoped that this day would never come. I knew that she was vital to my routine, but I never knew my dependency on her was this severe. I was losing sleep and focus in my classes. I was very close to interrogating Motoki in order to learn her address and track her down. I couldn't go much longer like this.

My hands had become familiar with the feeling of my hair once again since it seemed that all I could do was run my fingers through it and pace. A nervous habit that I'd picked up as a young boy when I was trying to cope with various struggles.

Motoki had been refilling my coffee and suggesting decaf for the last half hour. His concerned expression wasn't lost on me, but it wasn't something I wanted to address either. I didn't know myself without her. I'm not entirely sure at what point I became so reliant on her, but I wasn't willing to stop anytime soon. I placed my hands on the counter, leaned forward, and was about to talk to Toki about my stresses when I heard the door chime and her melodious voice fell upon my ears once more. I looked upon her and gave a great sigh of relief. I felt like an addict who had just received his fix and I didn't want it to end.

Finally calm, I sat down on the stool at the bar and took a long drink from my coffee cup. By the time I finished and brought the cup down from my lips, she was in front of me, talking to Motoki about getting a glass of water.

She was a vision. Bright blonde hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, and her usual vibrant personality. She was wearing her normal school uniform which was tailored for her. It was snug and loose in all the right places to accentuate her form, but still leaving her the innocent young girl I knew she was. I was so hung up on my analysis of her that I almost missed it. _Glass of water? Water? I'd never seen the Odango drink water in the entire time I've known her._ I pulled myself out of my daze just in enough time to watch her walk away with the water in hand. But she wasn't going to the Sailor V game. She was walking over to a booth to meet her friend Ami. _That's normal, I suppose._ She'd always been popular and those four girls, Ami being one of them, were almost always around her.

 _Wait. She's pulling out a text book? Ami and the Odango are having a study session? Am I seeing this right?_

I rubbed my eyes hoping I was hallucinating; I wasn't. I looked over at Toki to confirm. He had the same expression that I'm guessing I did. He shrugged his shoulders and started to wipe down the counter. "Don't ask me."

 **Ikuko POV**

I was preparing dinner when I heard the ruckus upstairs. I was immediately alarmed. Was someone attacking Usagi upstairs? I made my way up to her room and right when I opened her door, Luna bolted out. _Oh dear. This isn't good. Luna is usually pretty good with Usagi's temper._

When I looked at my daughter, I was shocked at her appearance. I'd never seen her so distraught. "Usagi, what's the matter?" She had been crying and I could tell that this outburst was because of pent up feelings. I hugged her to try to soothe her. She held back her cries and barely squeaked a response.

"It's so stupid, mom. So stupid." _I hated seeing her like this._

"If it upsets you this much, Usagi, it isn't stupid. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Usagi started to cry harder. I was determined to comfort her and held her as she sobbed in my arms. After a while, she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was disheveled.

"There's this boy."

 _This is something I can help her through._ I smiled lightly at her and was determined to help Usagi with her problem.

"Ah, I see. A boy. Well…" I walked over to Usagi's bed, sat down, and motioned for her to join me.

"Tell me what the situation is and maybe we can work it out together."

 _Usagi looked worried, like I was going to judge her on the issue. This was definitely not going to be the case. Before I met Kenji I had a heartbreaking situation that I had no one to talk to about. Even though I have Kenji now, there are times when I think back and wonder if I had gotten the right advice, if I'd be with someone else right now. If this boy is this important to my little girl, I'll do what I can to help her through it and hopefully win the boy's heart._

Usagi sat down next to me and readied herself to tell me the issue.

 **Usagi's POV**

Mom and I talked for maybe two hours. I told her all about Mamoru; his personality, his likes, our arguments, and my sudden change in feelings.

"It's ok for you to like this boy, Usagi."

I threw my hands up. "But you don't get it. I'm the complete opposite of what he likes. He's studious, reserved, responsible, and…older…"

Mom looked concerned. "How much older?"

I looked down and started to pick at my fingers. "…about three years older…"

She shook her head and smiled. "That's not too big of an age difference, Usagi. Your father and I are five years apart."

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. "But that's not the issue! I don't want to turn into another addition of his fan club. I don't want to be pathetically following him around like a puppy."

Mom's tone of voice turned firm. "Usagi. I did not raise you to think that you could not be good enough for anyone. You're good enough just by being yourself. You already told me that you have been getting his attention since you met."

I sat up again to face her. "Yes, but only in arguments, mama. He teases me about almost everything that makes me, me. What do I do in that kind of situation?"

"Why don't you just try talking to him instead of arguing?"

I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. "That'll be too suspicious. He'll think I'm lulling him into a false sense of security again."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Again?"

"I told you mom. We are enemies. I've pulled pranks on him before…"

A knowing look appeared on mom's face. "You know…some boys tease the girls they like."

"Really? Why?"

Mom crossed her legs and turned to face me fully.

"Some boys who are bad at relaying their emotions through words resort to insults and teasing because they can't think of a way to say what they truly feel. It sounds like this boy insulted you from day one because he didn't know how to say how he felt about you. If he truly was annoyed of you and felt the things that he's been saying, why would he take the time to argue with you each day?"

 _What mom said made sense, but I also feel like I shouldn't be that hopeful._

"I don't know..." I looked at the clock. **9:47pm**

"Wow, um, I should get to bed. Thanks for the talk, mom. I feel better."

Mom smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good night Usagi. I'll see you in the morning."

 **The Next Day**

 _AGH! I'm late! AGAIN! My alarm didn't go off and now I might run into Mamoru! Ugh._ I rushed out of the house, giving my mom a chaotic goodbye before charging off to school. I ran desperately hoping that I wouldn't see him. I turned the familiar corner and closed my eyes to prepare for the familiar impact.

It didn't happen.

I opened my eyes and didn't see Mamoru anywhere. In a way I was disappointed. Even though I wasn't ready to confront Mamoru since the last conversation we had, I wanted to see him. My run slowed to a trot as I made my way to school.

I don't think that I can hide my disappointment and frustration easily throughout the school day. It wasn't before long that Minako and Makoto noticed my behavior. I'd been closed off for the past week from them, but it with a focused mindset and they assumed it was over the upcoming exams. My being upset got their attention more, which I have to admit, I appreciated.

Minako was the first to confront me at lunch. "Alright, Usagi, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try us."

Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat around me at the lunch table and looked at me with intrigued expressions. Ami had put her book down and Makoto slid her lunch closer to me. She knew how much I loved her cooking. I took a rice ball and told them the shocking revelation that came to light a week ago.

Makoto started choking on her rice. "You're *cough* you have feelings for Mamoru?!" Tears started streaming down her face as she attempted to breathe.

Minako pounded her fist on the table. "Finally! Something I can contribute to. Usagi-chan I know all about the inner workings of love! I can help you win Mamoru's heart!"

I shook my head. "I don't think it's that easy Minako-chan…"

"YES!" Her abruptness startled me. "Yes it is, Usagi-chan! I'm the Senshi of Love! I know how you can catch his eye!"

Ami decided that it was her turn to say her piece. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-chan isn't going to be an easy one to win over. He has a fan club that follows his every move and it grows each day. His love for books, school, and reserved way of living will make him a hard guy to win over."

My spirits were down again and Makoto noticed. "Awh c'mon Ami, that's not very encouraging. We're her friends, not his. We'll figure it out Usagi-chan." Makoto winked at me and nodded towards Minako. "What's your plan?"

Minako's eyes were lit up like it was Christmas morning. I have to admit, this scared and excited me at the same time. _Did she really have the answer? Did she have the perfect plan to win Mamoru's heart?_

"Well…we have to show him that you're capable of doing all the things that he can; studying, being reserved, mature, and being responsible."

 _Ew._ "That sounds like a horrible idea!"

Ami took off her reading glasses. "No, now wait, Usagi-chan. She has a point. These are Mamoru-chan's interests. If you can show in that you can commit yourself to them with ease, I think you'd have his attention."

My face definitely showed my feelings of disgust for this plan. "But I'd have to start studying? And being on time for class? AND be the leader of the Senshi?" I put my head in my hands. "This is just too much, guys."

Makoto put her hand on my shoulder. "Guys do it all the time to get a girl's attention. They're just as determined too. You've just gotta ask yourself, is Mamoru worth the trouble?"

My head lifted and I thought about the week of agony I just experienced over this ridiculous crush. I'm not so sure I could survive another. I looked to Minako. "Alright, let's do this."

 **The Plan**

Minako repositioned herself in her seat. "Alright. We'll start small. All the changes have to take place in a location he'll see, so obviously our place will be the Arcade. This is going to be hard…but…" She bit her lip and looked at me tentatively. "Usagi…no more Sailor V and chocolate shakes."

 _I nearly had a heart attack._ "Whaa? No more? Wha- but whyyy?"

"Only immature girls play video games and eat sugary things when they should be studying and taking care of their developing bodies. Which brings me to another point, eating healthier."

I let out a loud groan and smacked my forehead with my hand.

Minako continued, apparently ignoring me. "Then, we continue it with the shockers; study with Ami to bring your grades up and work with Rei on time management skills. No more tardies that are cause for detention. These next few weeks will have to be serious."

I sighed. "Is that all?"

Minako smiled and shrugged. "Well we'll start with that and see where it brings us. And it starts now."

She slammed a bottle of water in front of me and eyed it expectantly. I sighed again, opened it and downed the tasteless liquid. _This is definitely going to be a challenge._

 **Arcade after School**

It had been a week since I'd been inside the Arcade and my heart was racing when I stepped through the doors and saw him. I did my best to ignore his presence and made myself more aware of my surroundings. Ami sat at a book and readied herself for our first study session. I could hear the Sailor V game's music calling for me and I fought with all I had not to run to it to try to beat my highest score. I had to stay focused. I had a mission and that mission was that hunk of nerd right there. I could feel my feet lose their feeling as I got closer and closer to the counter. I could feel him staring at me, probably thinking of some insult to get me started on our arguments. Not today, you black haired beast.

I mustered up the courage to ignore him and walked up to Motoki.

He smiled cheerfully at me while he was drying a glass. "Hi Usagi-chan. You're early today. No detention?"

I smiled widely. _He better have heard that…_

"Nope! None today!"

"Great! So can I get you your regular chocolate shake?"

I shook my head and took on a serious expression. "Actually can I just get a glass of water? I'm about to study for a test and I need something to focus."

Motoki stammered for a minute and looked confused. _Well if this small request was enough to rattle Motoki then I cannot wait for Mamoru's reaction._ I smiled inwardly and took the water from my puzzled friend. All the worry that filled me before was replaced with confidence. _Minako's plan may work brilliantly after all. All that I need to do is dedicate myself to it._

I sat down next to Ami and pulled out my English textbook. Easily my worst subject, but that was soon going to change. Ami cleared her throat and readied herself to begin her instruction. "You ready, Usagi-chan?"

I put my head on my hands. "You bet." I snuck a glance at Mamoru and smiled. _Are_ _you_ _ready, Mamo-chan?_

 **Author's Note:** Let me know what you guys think so far! :)


	2. Mamoru's Insanity

**Mamoru's POV**

It'd been an hour and a half since the Odango sat down with Ami for their study session. She hadn't even looked at me and the fact that we haven't had one of our arguments was almost as worse as not seeing her. I sat at the counter staring down at my coffee wondering what to do. Toki had been sensing my agitated state and had been trying to talk to me, but I don't know what to say to him. _"I have feelings for the Odango and its driving me mad that she's not talking to me"?_ He'd either think I was crazy or try to get me to talk to her about my feelings. Either one of those options does not sound good to me. I'm not ready to humiliate myself in front of the Odango. I can just see her laughing in my face.

I just want things to be back to the way that they were. I was perfectly happy arguing with that angel every day. _It's been a week! A week and she hasn't even spoken to me. I don't know if I can tolerate this. But what do I do? What do I say? Do I antagonize her more for studying? Why would I do that? I'm baffled that she even owns a textbook._ I huffed and pushed my coffee away. _This sucks._

 **Usagi's POV**

An eternity of studying had passed. I have no idea how Ami does this all the time. I'm going to go out of my mind. Mamoru hasn't come over yet. _Has he noticed that I'm studying? Every time I look over towards the counter, he's just been staring into his coffee cup._

I sighed and looked over to Ami. "Are you sure this is going to work, Ami-chan?"

"We've already decided that it's worth a shot, haven't we Usagi-chan? You can't expect it to happen in one day. Give it time. Now look at this section, how do you form this sentence in accordance to the English language." I moaned, took another sip of water and continued these agonizing studies. _Maybe Ami-chan is right. Once I get my grades up, I'll have a decent report card to shove into Mamoru's face._

It was already 5pm and I wasn't even done with my "new and improved Usagi" experiment. I was walking with Ami to the Temple to meet Rei and learn time management skills. Minako had already told Rei the plan and after some reluctance, Rei agreed to help me. I wasn't surprised at her hesitation. She's had a crush on Mamoru for forever. I walked into the Temple doors and Rei was sitting there at the table with an assortment of objects that I can only imagine were supposed to help me with being on time.

Rei was surprisingly enthusiastic when Ami and I walked through the door. "Hi guys! Usagi, I've got some great stuff to help you! I can't tell you how happy I am that you've decided to make a change. As our leader, you need to take more responsibility for your actions and even though I think that you and Mamoru aren't necessarily meant for each other, I'm glad you've got some incentive to change!"

Just like Rei…to compliment with insults. "Uhhh…thanks Rei. What's all this?"

"Well…" Rei started pushing things across the table towards me.

"Here's a day planner. You've been in desperate need for one. Track EVERYTHING in here. It'll help you with assignments and due dates. Here's a new alarm clock, cause let's face it, your old one is not cutting it. AND here's a watch! That way you always know what time it is no matter where you are! SO, what do you think?!"

I was impressed. Rei had definitely gone all out to help me with my plan to get Mamoru's attention. I was expecting her to tease me and tell me that the effort wasn't worth it because I was always going to be an airheaded klutz. I gotta admit. Her enthusiasm was encouraging.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks Rei! This is great!"

She beamed at my acceptance of her gifts. "Really? I'm so glad you think so Usagi!"

I sat down at the table next to her. Rei continued. "So what we're going to do today is put in all your assignments and due dates. Ami brought the list of assignments that you guys have so it should be fairly quick. Then you can get home and start fresh!" She motioned towards me with exuberance. "New Usagi."

I groaned. "Ok, thanks for all your help Rei."

We spent the next hour putting in all my assignments. I never realized how much homework and tests we had until I saw it all written down. _I've got a lot of work ahead of me._

Walking home, I had a lot to think about; the new assignments, being on time, and what resonated with me the most was what Rei said. _Rei was right. Why was it getting Mamoru's attention that made me want to become more responsible? Shouldn't I have come to this realization on my own since I'm the leader of the Senshi?_ I hugged my books and my new planner to my chest. _I should be ashamed of myself._

When I got home, I went up to my room and looked at the assignments that I had due for the week. _Awh crap. I haven't started any of these except for the English ones I did earlier with Ami._ I looked at the clock. **7:17pm**. I sighed and got started.

I had finished three of the assignments when I looked up at my clock and saw that it was **10:37pm**. _I need to get to bed if I'm going to wake up on time and not get stuck with detention on my second day!_ I plugged in the new clock that Rei gave me, set it for 6:30am and got ready for bed.

 **One Month and a Half Later.**

 **6:30am**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

I rolled over off my puddle of drool and hit the button the top of the alarm clock. _UGH. This New Usagi crap sucks!_ I sat up, brought my legs over to the edge of my bed, and stretched. I smacked my lips and started to take out the bows that were in my hair.

 _I will say one thing, ever since I've been eating well and going to bed on time, I've never slept better…_

By the time I got out of the shower it was 6:54. _I need to gather up the homework I finished the night before and get downstairs if I want to have breakfast and be to school on time…_

I was eating a bowl of oatmeal and honey while reading my math textbook when I noticed my brother looking at me like I wasn't real. "It's been like this for over a month now mom. How long do you think that the aliens will keep our real Usagi?"

Ikuko lightly smacked Shingo on top of the head with the newspaper. "Shush! Your sister is studying hard and turning her grades around. Don't you mock her for that!"

I smiled at my mom. "I'm just trying to brush up on a few things. We have a math exam this afternoon. I want to make a good grade."

"With how well you've been studying, Usagi, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll make your favorite dinner tonight to encourage you even more. So regardless of your grade, you'll know that your effort was rewarded."

My chest welled with pride. _I was so thankful at how supportive my mom had been through the whole ordeal. Of course, she knew that I had feelings for Mamoru, but she never said anything about it and only focused on how I've bettered myself. I can't help but wonder how it would have been if I had always been like this._

While walking to school, I've noticed that since on time, I haven't run into Mamoru. I always ran into him while racing to beat the bell, but I've been showing up to class at least 10 – 15 mins early, so I've not seen him except for in the Crown when I'm studying with Amy.

I frowned.

 _I don't like that he hasn't even spoken to me since. My plan to get his attention is failing._ I dropped my head.

BOOM

I fell back and my papers flew everywhere. _Oh no! My report!_

"Aaah! Gomen Nasai!" I tried to gather up all my papers and the person I ran into started to help me. I went for a paper that was near his feet and he went for it at the same time and I felt a familiar sensation. _Mamoru._ I blushed and slowly moved my eyes up to his. He had a smirk across his face and his hand was still on mine on top of the paper. I felt a pull at my heart and looked away.

"Thanks for helping me, Mamoru-chan. I-I really have to get to class."

He helped me with my papers and grabbed me by my arms to raise me up off the floor. Our eyes met once more and he responded, "I'm impressed with you Usagi-chan. Keep up the good work."

And just like that, he strolled off. I was frozen. _He's impressed with me? He didn't even call me Odango. He called me Usagi-chan._ My heart warmed and a smile grew on my lips. _It's working!_

I made sure I had everything for class and continued on my walk with a little skip in my step.

 **Mamoru POV**

 _I. Am. In. Hell._

It's been over a month of no arguing with the Odango. What the hell is going on? She only goes to the Crown now to study! She doesn't even have her chocolate shakes anymore! I used to feel so in tune with Usagi, but now I don't feel like I even know her anymore and that kills me. She's slipping through my fingers.

Through all my desperation I finally had Motoki over last night to vent to him how I felt.

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE USAGI-CHAN?" _Well…he could've taken it better…_

"Shush! You want the whole building to know? Yes! I like Usagi. Honestly, I thought you would've guessed by now."

"I thought that it was finals bothering you, not Usagi."

Motoki sat down on my sofa to absorb the new information. "You know, looking back now, it all makes sense…you didn't start acting all crazy until Usagi

stopped arguing with you. And it's driving you nuts!"

I leaned against the wall and banged my head. "Yes. Yes it is. I need her back, Motoki!"

Motoki laughed and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, my friend, she's changed. She's totally focused on her studies now. I talked to Makoto about it the other day, she's determined to make a New and Improved Usagi to turn her life around. I guess your teasing finally got to her."

Frustrated, I started to pace. "Yes, but I didn't really mean what I said to her. I loved everything about her. She made me forget the horrible realities of life and made me laugh. I don't want a New and Improved Usagi. I want the old one. I want her back."

I looked over at a wide eyed Motoki and went over to him. I got on my knees to meet his eyes. "You have to help me get her back."

"What? No way! You don't have any intentions on being with her! You just want to argue with her again. Why would I help you if she's changing herself for the better?"

I sighed, got up, and walked away. "You don't understand. I don't just like Usagi. I-" I looked out my balcony window and let out another sigh.

Motoki gasped and stood up. "Holyyy Shiitt. You bastard! You're in love with her!"

I shut my eyes at the accusation. _The truth stings. In a bizarre and unbreakable way. I wasn't at all upset that I had realized my true feeling for Usagi, just tortured by the fact that I have no way of making them known to her without coming out of it looking like a fool. A damned fool._

I sat down distressed, ran my fingers through my hair, and looked at my best friend. My only friend.

"I am. Most ardently. I should've made my feelings known before this New and Improved Usagi, but I hadn't realized how dependent I was on her. I'm going crazy without her. Please, Motoki. Tell me what to do."

 **Motoki POV**

I was stunned. Her words still rang through my head. "Actually can I just get a glass of water? I'm about to study for a test and I need something to focus." _Water? Usagi? Studying?_ I looked over to Mamoru and saw the same baffled expression I'm assuming I had. _Well I guess Usagi is finally turning her grades around._ I started wiping the counter down, glanced up again at the stunned Mamoru, and shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me."

The days went by and Usagi's routine stayed this way, she'd come in at an earlier time than normal, no detention for over a month now! And always wanting water then walked over to study with Ami. I never really understood why they would pick an arcade to study, but maybe they didn't have another place to do it.

Makoto came in on one of their studying days and came over to get a chocolate shake from me, but stayed at the bar when she received it.

"Aren't you going over there to Ami and Usagi?"

"Nah, they're focusing. I don't want to bother 'em."

"What's going on with Usagi? Finals or something? I've never seen her study this hard before."

Makoto took a huge sip of her shake and smiled. "Actually it's something she's just decided to do. A New and Improved Usagi. She's starting to be on time for everything, eating healthier, and studying efficiently. It's really turned things around for her."

I was impressed. _Good for Usagi._ "Well that's great! Tell her that I said that I'm proud of her."

"Will do!" Makoto finished her shake and walked out the arcade doors.

 _New and Improved Usagi. Hmmm._

After that explanation from Makoto, I honestly never thought much more of it because Mamoru was having a crisis of his own. My best bet is exams. They can be hell. He's looked worse, though, than I've ever seen him. His eyes are bloodshot like he's not sleeping and he's been downing his regular coffee at almost times 10 of his regular dosage. He's constantly at the arcade and running his hands through his hair like he does when he's stressed. He's been talking to himself and as the night goes on he starts to pace and leaves at around 5pm.

I was relieved when he finally asked me over to his place to talk. _Finally he'll vent to me or ask me to help him. Honestly I've never seen him in such a state. He's normally the one that's cool and collected in every situation._

When I walked into his apartment, I knew things had gone from bad to worse. His normally spotless apartment was in disarray. My stomach turned. _What the hell is bugging this guy so much that he'd let his apartment get to this state?_

He immediately walked up to me, took my coat and said, "I have to talk to you. Now."

"Uhh, ok? What's going on man?"

"You have to understand. I didn't know this before. If I had known, I would have handled the reality of it better once it crashed down on me. I mean, I should've figured it out before. She was the light of my day."

 _Whoa, she? This is all about a girl? What the hell? Mamoru doesn't care about girls. He doesn't even condone his fan club. He only cares about his studies._

Mamoru continued. "…I mean everything was fine when we would constantly see each other and fight, but now she's just ignoring me! I can't take it! I can't sleep, I hardly eat, and all I consume is coffee because I need to be alert for whenever she decides to speak to me."

 _Fights? What's he talking about? The only girl he fights with is…_

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE USAGI-CHAN?"

"Shush! You want the whole building to know? Yes! I like Usagi. Honestly, I thought you would've guessed by now." _So it IS true. Oh. My. God._

"I thought that it was finals bothering you, not Usagi." I put my hands on my head in disbelief.

I need to sit down. I walked over to Mamoru's couch to process this.

 _Well…Usagi is the only girl he makes time for. When Usagi's factored into these past two weeks, he leaves right after she does and only stays if she is there._

"You know, looking back now, it all makes sense…you didn't start acting all crazy until Usagi stopped arguing with you. And it's driving you nuts!"

He started banging his head against the wall. "Yes. Yes it is. I need her back, Motoki!"

I laughed and shook my head. _Figures. Usagi moves on and he can't handle it._ "I don't know what to tell you, my friend, she's changed. She's totally focused on her studies now. I talked to Makoto about it the other day, she's determined to make a New and Improved Usagi to turn her life around. I guess your teasing finally got to her."

Mamoru started to pace again. "Yes, but I didn't really mean what I said to her. I loved everything about her. She made me forget the horrible realities of life and made me laugh. I don't want a New and Improved Usagi. I want the old one. I want her back."

Mamoru suddenly stopped pacing and ran over to me. He got onto his knees to meet my eyes and looked at me desperately. "You have to help me get her back."

 _What has gotten into him? Usagi's helping herself and he's just looking at this situation selfishly._

"What? No way! You don't have any intentions on being with her! You just want to argue with her again. Why would I help you if she's changing herself for the better?"

He let out a sigh and walked away. "You don't understand. I don't just like Usagi. I-" He put his arm up against his window above his head and looked out across the city. Then it clicked.

"Holyyy Shiitt. You bastard! You're in love with her!"

He sat down and ran his hands through his hair again. Then he looked at me just as desperately as before. "I am. Most ardently. I should've made my feelings known before this New and Improved Usagi, but I hadn't realized how dependent I was on her. I'm going crazy without her. Please, Motoki. Tell me what to do."

I sighed and looked at my disheveled friend. We've known each other since we were kids and I've never seen him in this state. _Usagi must really mean something to him._ I sighed. "Alright. I'll help you win her back." Mamoru stood up with relief across his features. I continued. "BUT ONLY if you SWEAR that you want to be with her and that you're committed to winning her over for love."

Mamoru nodded. "I swear, I swear."

I smiled and rubbed my hands together. "Alright. Let's get started."

 **Author's Note:** Eeeee! I hope this was worth the wait guys! I finally had a day to dedicate to writing and I must say, I loved it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about how the story is unfolding! ~^_^~


	3. The Plan's End

**Mamoru's POV**

I was walking down the street towards class mentally going over the plan Motoki and I cooked up for me to win Usagi over.

 _Okay, so Motoki said to keep my distance at first and be supportive of Usagi's changes. Then once we get on "friendlier terms", I start to slowly ask about her interests and the like and ask to declare a truce to begin our friendship. Sounds easy enough. As long as I get to talk to her, I think I'll be fine._

 _This plan is feasible. Slow and steady…_

I looked down to check my watch. _Hmm._ **7:13am**

BOOM!

 _Good going Chiba, you just knocked an innocent passerby onto the ground._

Then I heard it. That ever so missed angelic voice…

"Aaah! Gomen Nasai!" She started to feverishly grab the papers that I had knocked out of her arms. I immediately thought to start on our regular antics, but remembered The Plan, so instead, I started to help her. I was admiring the curves of her face and how her freckles bunched up on her nose and spread out across her cheeks. I barely noticed that we both reached for the same paper, but the moment we touched hands, she knew who I was. I could see the change in her demeanor. But it wasn't the regular disdain she held for me, it was insecurity. Nerves.

I was puzzled. I'd never seen her react this way before. I couldn't help but smirk at the blush that crept across her face as she slowly made eye contact with me. My heart quickly dropped though when she immediately looked away.

 _Why did she blush? Is she embarrassed that she apologized to me unknowingly?_

"Thanks for helping me, Mamoru-chan. I-I really have to get to class."

I helped her with the rest of her papers and willed her to look at me again. _I'm not going to screw this plan up. I'm going to make this work._ She looked up at me as I helped her up off the floor and I found my chance. I said to her in earnest, "I'm impressed with you Usagi-chan. Keep up the good work."

The shock across her face told me that she knew I meant it, so I let her be on her way and continued back to class. _The first step._

I continued to do little things that slowly built foundations for me to talk to her like holding the door for her when she walked into a café I just happened to be passing, and encouraging her on her studies every few days. It continued for the next two weeks and then one day Usagi came into the Arcade with a huge grin and slammed a paper down on the counter in front of me and Motoki.

"Check it out guys!"

Motoki quickly picked up the paper, analyzed it for a few moments and made an ecstatic expression. "Way to go, Usagi-chan!" He high fived her and handed me the paper.

It was her report card. She got all A's. ALL A's. I was so proud of her.

"This is incredible. All that hard work definitely paid off and you found what you're capable of. I think this calls for a celebratory chocolate shake. On me."

Usagi hesitated and looked at Motoki. He gave her an encouraging grin. "C'mon Usagi, you deserve it!"

She slowly sat down on the stool next to me and whispered. "O-ok, but don't tell the girls."

I looked at her oddly. Why would her friends care if she had a chocolate shake? They knew what she was like.

Motoki placed it in front of her and I watched Usagi slowly bring it to her lips and savor that first sip like she hadn't had it for ages.

I laughed at her and moved my eyes back over to my textbook; perfectly content that she was sitting next to me. It was honestly all I needed in the world. I took another sip of my coffee and enjoyed the next blissful few minutes with her by my side.

Those blissful minutes, however, were quickly ruined when, Piper, the leader of my "fan club" walked into the Arcade with two of her followers who also happened to be members of the "Chiba Mamoru is a Hunk" club. I groaned inwardly and wished I could just disappear. But it was too late. She spotted me.

"Mamoru!" Piper walked up right inbetween Usagi and I. I could have broken the coffee mug with my hand at how angry I was that she had inserted herself like that. She was so entitled. She felt that since her family had money and she was the most adored woman in our college by _most_ men, that she had the right to treat me like we were together. I tried to show her that I wasn't interested in the most polite way, but then she started that ridiculous fan club thinking it would get my attention.

I took another sip of my coffee and looked at her as careless as possible. "Hi, Piper."

 _Her looks weren't unappealing. She had strong features that most men look for in any woman and wore elegant pieces of clothing even for everyday activities. Most would find that desirable, but I just see it as a try hard attempt at making people notice her. Even today, it feels like she spent an overly exaggerated time picking out an outfit to try to gain my attention. She doesn't understand the concept that if a woman is attractive to a man, truly attractive to him, she could be wearing anything; flattering or not, and she'd have his attention. Like Usagi, for instance, I've only ever seen her in her school uniform. Even though it's not the worst thing in the world to see her wear, it's not exactly revealing either. What catches my attention in her is her fire, her expressions, her contagious smile and positive personality._

"Motoki, I'll have what Mamoru's having." She set her purse down invasively next to Usagi and commented loud enough for her to hear, "a chocolate milkshake? Man she's quite the child."

 _Ah, of course. The passive-aggressive put down of the woman closest to you to make yourself appear better. Not gonna work on me and I doubt it'd bother Usagi._ I looked past Piper's frame to search Usagi's face to listen for her prepared biting retort back to Piper, but only saw pain in her eyes. Usagi quickly got up from the stool and rushed out the Arcade doors.

My heart ached to see such hurt in Usagi's eyes.

 _Piper's comment bothered her? I've never seen anyone insult Usagi and get away with it. She yelled at a 40 year old man once who told her that she was too loud. She never cared what others thought of her. Why would Piper's insignificant opinion matter to her?_

Piper immediately took Usagi's stool and put her hand on my shoulder. Her drones were in the booth nearby hanging on any possible word we may utter to one another. I couldn't hold my anger back any longer and the mug collapsed within my grasp and made a loud cracking sound.

I looked over at the mess and up at Motoki. "Sorry, Toki."

I glared back at Piper. "I wonder what could have made me so mad as to break your mug like that."

I used my nearby napkin to clean up the ceramic pieces and helped Motoki wipe the counter down. I threw down some bills that I owed for the beverage and started to walk past Piper and her clique.

Piper put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Wait, Mamoru, where are you going?" She scoffed. "I _just_ got here."

I yanked my arm from out of her grasp. "Oddly enough, that's why I'm leaving. Now if you'll excuse me, you just insulted a good friend of mine and I need to go see if she's alright."

I continued out the Arcade doors and started to search for my Odango.

 **Usagi's POV**

"Check it out guys!"

I placed my report card on the counter and Motoki picked it up first. After looking it over, he yelled out, "Way to go, Usagi-chan!", and put up his hand to high five me. _Good. Motoki's proud._ My heart skipped a beat when he handed it over to Mamoru. The next few seconds that passed by felt like an eternity. After he had looked over it, he smiled. SMILED.

He looked up from my report card and said, "This is incredible. All that hard work definitely paid off and you found what you're capable of. I think this calls for a celebratory chocolate shake. On me."

 _A chocolate shake? On him?_ My mind started reeling over that incredible treat that I used to have daily. I was conflicted. _I want to accept the kind gesture from Mamoru…But I've been so good these past two months! No chocolate…Oh but I miss chocolate…so much…_

I struggled to respond and looked up at Motoki. He was already smiling and agreeing with Mamoru.

"C'mon Usagi, you deserved it!"

I sat up onto the stool and whispered. "O-ok, but don't tell the girls."

Mamoru and Motoki looked at me funny. _Great. Make Mamoru think you're just THAT much weirder. Way to go Usagi…_

After Motoki set that beautiful chocolate liquid in front of me, I knew I needed to enjoy these next few minutes. Not just because I was finally having a chocolate shake after two months, but because I was sitting inches away from him. So close that I could smell his odd book and coffee mixed aroma. He took a deep sigh and drank some more of his coffee. He didn't even look at me after I had gotten my shake. _I thought he was proud of me. Why is he still acting so indifferent? I sat there thinking about what else I had planned next. And that was just it. Nothing. After the grades, eating healthy, and being on time, I seriously had nothing left to my plan. I almost started to hyperventilate. What am I supposed to do next?! My Plan is over! Maybe I could start to talk to him. Yeah…Casual conversation. He's been civil to me since I've started trying harder with my grades. That I've noticed. We haven't fought for such a long time. Maybe we can call a truce? Start from scratch? That would be a good way to build a relationship…friends first…_

I was just about to open my mouth to speak to Mamoru when I heard another woman call his name. Before I was able to look around to see who it was, she pushed herself right inbetween us to where I couldn't even see Mamoru anymore. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt right then. It was something I'd never felt before. Ignored, disregarded, _unwanted_. I heard Mamoru speak to her.

"Hi, Piper." _Piper? He knows her? Who's Piper? Is she…his girlfriend?_ My stomach turned and jealousy overcame my senses. I started to analyze this woman in every possible way. She had beautiful dark brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyebrows were thick and well-shaped which gave character and beauty to the features on her face. She wore a light pink silk button up shirt and light brown slacks that accentuated her figure. She was the classiest and most breath-taking woman I'd ever seen. _Exactly the kind of girl that I'd expect Mamoru to be with._

I heard her order the same drink as Mamoru and then almost immediately afterwards make a remark about me being a child for drinking a chocolate shake. I slumped down. My stomach dropped and I had started to sweat. Embarrassment replaced the jealousy and I had no idea how to respond. Mamoru knew that I had heard the comment and I felt him searching my face for a response. He knew that I never let anyone insult me, but in this regard, I felt that I didn't even compare to this gorgeous creature. I had no other option but to just leave and let them be alone together.

I got up quickly from the stool, so fast that I almost fell, but caught myself before I ran straight out the Arcade doors. _What was I thinking? Mamoru? Interested in a girl like me? What world am I living in?_

Nearing a full scale anxiety attack I stumbled down the sidewalk as my mind raced over what to do.

 _How could I ever believe that I could get Mamoru's attention and get him to understand that I'm just as good as all of those girls from his fan club? Now I'm just like one of them. Pining over a guy that I'll never have. Once I show interest in Mamoru, he'll lump me with those women and that's all I'll ever be to him. Just some other girl that fell head over heels for him._

Tears started to fill my eyes which obstructed my view of the sidewalk, so I stopped and leaned against a shop window to steady my breathing. After a few moments, I looked up and saw my reflection in the glass.

 _No. That's not what's going to happen._ I wiped my tears away, brushed my bangs away from my face, and straightened up my posture. _I haven't come this far just to be discouraged by some random chick from his fan club. Get your head together, Usagi. You've known about his fan club. You knew you'd have competition. There's one difference between them and you._ I looked back into the window at my reflection. I analyzed my school uniform from top to bottom. _You can look like that Piper girl if you wanted to, Usagi..._ I sighed and adjusted my skirt. _I wouldn't even know where to start though…_

I began to twist my fingers in my hair while leaning against the window and looked across the street.

My eyes widened at what I saw next. **Juuban Day Salon and Spa**

 _That's it!_ I jumped up and made my way into the entrance. _You just wait, Chiba. I'll be the only woman you'll ever need._

 **Author's Note:** I got on a roll with this story so I decided to post another chapter to make up for my absence. Tell me what you think in the reviews! ~^_^~


	4. The Plan's Beginning

**Usagi's POV**

I walked in and immediately knew that this was the place that could help me. There were so many smells in the air and all of them were amazingly delicious and feminine. An elegant and beautiful woman approached me. "Hi! How can we be of service to you today?"

I blushed slightly. "I-I want a makeover. I want to look like the young woman that I am and not a school girl."

The woman smiled warmly. "I think we can achieve that for you. Why don't you follow me?" She started to walk down the hall and into a private room that could've doubled for its own salon. It had its own desk, station to cut and design hair, a hair dryer, a station to do manicures and pedicures, a full length mirror, a changing room and another door that said **Boutique**. I smiled widely. _This is definitely the place that can help me._

 **Mamoru's POV**

I walked the streets for over an hour and couldn't find her.

I'll just find her tomorrow and apologize…but I'll try back at the Arcade before I head home.

 **Usagi's POV**

The woman asked me to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. "My name is Suki and I'll be assisting you today. Now, what type of look were you going for…?"

"Usagi."

"…Usagi."

"I want to look more grown up. I'm sick of my school girl image and people seeing me as childish. Can you help me?"

Suki walked around me while taking out my buns, she lowered herself to my eyelevel and moved my hair to frame my face.

"Well you definitely have a lot to work with, Usagi. You're a beautiful young girl. I don't think it's necessarily a 'makeover' you need, but just a different set of clothes and maybe letting your hair down once in a while."

She winked at me, smiled, and started to walk towards the door that said **Boutique**.

When we walked through the doors, I was in awe. I've never seen such beautiful pieces of clothing. Suki smiled and brought me over to a section that catered to my size. I started looking through the various items while Suki watched my eagerness with delight. After a few minutes, I stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know which to pick. What do you think?"

Suki had her two index fingers pressed up against her lips as she perused the section. "Hmmm. Well, you're wanting to appear more grown up…like a lady…I think that this…would do."

She pulled out a pastel pink sun dress that had lace at the bottom. It's perfect.

I smiled up at her and bit my lip. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course! Right down that hall."

When I put on the dress, I felt almost transformed…(forgive the expression, haha).

The full length mirror that was provided in the dressing room gave me the full perspective. My hair was out of its regular buns and its loose strands reached down to my ankles. Even though it was a lot of hair, it was light and delicate looking. The dress was form fitting and comfortable at the same time. Like it was worn in. _Pink has always been my favorite color._ I smiled and walked out to Suki who was waiting outside of the door.

She clapped her hands together in front of her mouth and smiled. "That is exactly it. Whoever you're trying to impress will get his socks knocked off."

My smiled quickly faded and Suki noticed. "Don't worry, Usagi, you're not the only girl in the world who wanted to get gussied up to impress a guy."

I looked down at the floor and twirled my fingers in my hair. "Is it wrong to want his attention SO badly?"

Suki chuckled and brought my chin up with her fingers. "Not at all, Usagi. Everyone has been there. What you need to make sure of, though, is that you're not losing who you really are in the process."

"Oh, I'm better though. Mamoru is exactly the kind of person that everyone should be. I was lazy, klutzy, and ate junk food ALL the time. Since I was putting myself on Mamoru's level, I was on time, efficient, acing tests, and eating healthier. But none of it has worked the way I wanted it to. He's only encouraged me and congratulated me."

"Well have you talked to him at all in the process?"

"…not really…"

"That may be the key, Usagi. Maybe all you really needed to do was just talk to Mamoru."

It was like a light bulb had gone off in my head. I was able to see clearer. A five minute chat with a stranger gave me more clarity than anyone else I had spoken to about Mamoru. _TALK to him. Doy, Usagi. Why didn't you think of that?_

"So should I take the dress off?"

Suki shook her head. "Nah, it suits you very well, Usagi. I think you should keep it on, go find your Mamoru, and have the honest conversation and relationship that I think you've been wanting."

I thanked Suki with a hug, paid for my dress, and headed to the Arcade to talk to _my_ Mamoru.

 **Mamoru's POV**

When I headed into the Arcade, there was a big commotion over towards the left of the building. I ignored whatever was pulling their attention and headed straight for Motoki behind the counter. Motoki had a dazed look on his face and was drying a glass.

"Hey Toki." No answer.

"TOKI!"

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at me. "Oh, hey Mamoru, what's up?"

"Hey, did Usagi happen to come back in here?"

Motoki smiled a little goofily. "Oh, you haven't seen her?"

 _A little more annoyed now…_ "No. That's why I'm asking."

"She's over on the left side of the Arcade. I'm surprised you haven't seen those men drooling over her."

I immediately spun around. "What?!" _Men? Drooling over her?_

As I was searching the crowd, I saw Usagi push her way through the now noticeably sea of men around her trying to get her attention.

She was wearing a form-fitting dress that complimented her curves very well, but they were curves that I'd always been aware of. What was breathtaking to me was that her hair was down, for the first time. And those sleazy ass men were touching it. I ran up to her and started backing the men away from her.

"Back off! BACK OFF! She's with me!" _I have no idea why I said that. But I said it and I meant it._

The men kept crowding her. I put Usagi in a booth and tried to shoo them away. They weren't budging. "Hey Toki, help me out here!"

Motoki stood up on a bar stool and yelled. "Hey guys! If you're not here to eat or play the arcade games you need to leave. Leave the lady alone!"

Various groans filled the Arcade and the guys started to walk slowly towards the exit.

I sat across from her in the booth and saw her shock at the ruckus she created. I couldn't help but laugh.

She started to turn red from my laughing at her. "Oh Usagi…did you hit your head and forget how beautiful you are? You can't go around looking like that and expect nothing to happen."

Now her redness increased. I smirked. "Don't worry. I'll stick around and make sure they don't come back. Do you want Toki or I to walk you home? Why are you dressed like that anyways?"

She was twisting her golden hair with her fingers. She sighed, looked down, and said one word that made my smile and good humor drop like a rock. "Piper."

I leaned on the table towards her. "What did you say?"

She looked up at me with partial shame and partial pride. "I said, Piper."

"Usagi, what does Piper have to do with you dressing a certain way?"

Usagi shrugged. "She got your attention."

I scoffed. "Piper has none of my attention. She's ridiculous."

This seemed to snap Usagi to attention. "Yet she was able to insert herself between us and insult me in passing."

I cringed and ran my hand through my hair. "I've actually wanted to talk to you about that, Usagi. I hated what she said about you. I left moments after you did to try to find you to apologize."

"You did?"

"Yes." I straightened and looked into her eyes sincerely. "Usagi, I am so sorry about Piper. She shouldn't have said that about you and I should not have even allowed her to speak about you, but I honestly thought that you'd defend yourself like you always did. I've never seen you passive."

Usagi crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm normally not, but comparing her to me, I had no grounds to argue."

I scoffed in disbelief. "Usagi, no one compares to you."

She crossed her arms and looked down at the table. "Then why do I feel like she's more suitable to be with you than I am?"

My breath caught. _Was that Usagi's way of telling me that she wants to be with me? I need to choose these next few words carefully…_

"Usagi, you've influenced me more with your words, actions, and personality than anyone else I've ever known. That alone makes you leagues above any other woman that tries to gain my attention."

Usagi's eyes slowly rose as I spoke and tears filled them causing her blue eyes to become more piercing. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"These past two months for me have been torture. Your attentions have been on your studies, which is great, by the way, but I had become accustomed to our arguments, our daily trysts and collisions, that I soon figured after the first week of not having them, influenced my days more than I realized. When you began withholding those daily doses of Usagi that I needed, I began reacting like an addict on withdrawals. Through my stress and pain, I realized that I need you in my life and not just as a daily sparring companion, but as a partner; my other half."

Usagi's silence bore through me. Her mouth parted slightly and then closed abruptly to hold back stifled laughter. _Oh great. I've made an ass out of myself._

 **Usagi's POV**

Walking to the Arcade was a bizarre experience. The Salon was only a few blocks walk from the Arcade and in that time I had a mob following me; wolf whistles, 'hey sweethearts', and car honks filled the air behind me and from across the street. I'm not gonna lie, I was freaked out.

Ok, once I get to the Arcade, Motoki and Mamoru will be there. They won't let anything happen to me. I sped up my walking and turned sharply into the Arcade doors.

"Motoki!"

"Hello, miss. How can I help you today?"

I stopped and scrunched up my nose. _Miss? What?_ "Motoki, it's Usagi."

His eyes bulged out of his head and he nearly dropped the glass he was drying. "Usagi? Why are you? Why is your hair down like that? Where's-?"

I shook my head and put up my hands to cut him off. "Never mind all that. Have you seen Ma-"

The mob of men who had been following me corralled into the Arcade. Their chattering had muffled my question and their crowded movements forced me further away from Motoki and towards the left part of the Arcade.

 _Are you kidding me right now? Ugh! Men! This is ridiculous!_ I started to push my way through and could only hear glimpses of various men trying to ask me what I was doing later and if I knew how to dance.

"Excuse me! Let me through please." My muffled comments were drowned among their questions. One man brought up my hair in his hands and asked if he could take some of it home with him. "Ew! No!" I pushed him away and was nearing the edge of the crowd. That's when I spotted Mamoru. He was bent over the counter talking to Motoki. That creeper still had a hold of some of my hair and I struggled to push my way out of the crowd.

Mamoru turned around and saw me instantly. He quickly ran over to me and assisted me in getting away from those animals. His cries, unlike mine, were able to cut through the crowd and be heard. _Hmm…maybe it's the decibel my voice is at?_

"Back off! BACK OFF! She's with me!" My whole body tingled in response to his statement. I looked up at him and felt the blush overwhelm my cheeks.

The men ignored Mamoru's yells, though and as though they were challenged by his claim over me, they pushed towards me with more force. Mamoru put me in an empty booth and used his body to block and push them away. After no avail, he yelled over to Motoki who was safe behind the counter.

"Hey Toki, help me out here!"

Motoki stood up on a bar stool and yelled. "Hey guys! If you're not here to eat or play the arcade games you need to leave. Leave the lady alone!"

Various groans came from the men and filled the Arcade. Finally they're leaving! I can't believe they followed me here! Guys are so weird. I just wanted to look and feel pretty, and I get treated like a common prostitute. But at least Mamoru was there to help…

Just then, as if he played a trigger to pull me out of my thoughts, Mamoru started to laugh.

I could feel the dark shade of red fill my face and my cheeks got hot from the shame. Great. He thinks I look like a floozy too. I was just about to cry until Mamoru started to speak through his chuckles.

"Oh Usagi…did you hit your head and forget how beautiful you are? You can't go around looking like that and expect nothing to happen."

 _Mamoru thinks I'm beautiful?_ He smirked in that devastatingly handsome way and reassured me. "Don't worry. I'll stick around and make sure they don't come back. Do you want Toki or I to walk you home? Why are you dressed like that anyways?"

Awh crap. How do I answer that? I started to twirl my hair. Remember what Suki said, Usagi. Honest conversation. Nothing is going to come from a conversation filled with lies. I looked down and sighed. My stomach knotted at my inevitable confession. "Piper."

Mamoru's smile dropped and he leaned closer towards me from across the table. "What did you say?"

No turning back now… I looked up at him and repeated, "I said, Piper."

Concern filled Mamoru's features. "Usagi, what does Piper have to do with you dressing a certain way?"

I shrugged. "She got your attention."

He scoffed incredulously. "Piper has none of my attention. She's ridiculous."

This frustrated me. _Obviously she did since she was able to act the way she did and knew she'd get away with it._ So I straightened up and defended my pride. "Yet she was able to insert herself between us and insult me in passing."

This made Mamoru cringe and run his hands through his hair. _Oh. I've hit a nerve. Mamoru only does that when he's stressed or REALLY bothered by something._ He looked at me apologetically. "I've actually wanted to talk to you about that, Usagi. I hated what she said about you. I left moments after you did to try to find you to apologize."

"You did?" _Does he really care that much for me?_

"Yes." He straightened up and looked at me in a way that made my entire body freeze. "Usagi, I am so sorry about Piper. She shouldn't have said that about you and I should not have even allowed her to speak about you, but I honestly thought that you'd defend yourself like you always did. I've never seen you passive."

 _Ouch. Score one for Mamoru. It's true. I'm normally always in for a fight. As the Leader of the Senshi, I've become accustomed to defending myself._ I crossed her arms and looked away from him to ease my pride. "I'm normally not, but comparing her to me, I had no grounds to argue."

Mamoru scoffed in response. "Usagi, no one compares to you."

Once again that tingling sensation ran through my body like before when he claimed me in front of all those strangers. _I'm still not sure where this conversation is going…I need to steer it back to where I want it to go. Here goes nothing…_

I crossed my arms and looked down at the table. "Then why do I feel like she's more suitable to be with you than I am?" I held my breath waiting for his response; my entire body was paralyzed.

"Usagi, you've influenced me more with your words, actions, and personality than anyone else I've ever known. That alone makes you leagues above any other woman that tries to gain my attention."

I could only watch his body language to make sure he was sincere. Once I looked into his eyes, I knew he meant every word he said. Tears started to fill my eyes because I knew how Mamoru was. _He was such a private person; he never let anyone in. The fact that he was saying these words. To ME. Meant so much._ He took a deep breath and continued.

"These past two months for me have been torture. Your attentions have been on your studies, which is great, by the way, but I had become accustomed to our arguments, our daily trysts and collisions, that I soon figured after the first week of not having them, influenced my days more than I realized. When you began withholding those daily doses of Usagi that I needed, I began reacting like an addict on withdrawals. Through my stress and pain, I realized that I need you in my life and not just as a daily sparring companion, but as a partner; my other half."

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. My physical self was immobile, but my mental clarity was racing. _He needs me. He misses our old ways. He misses how I was before. And I went through this whole thing thinking that I needed to change to get his attention. Usagi, you really ARE blonde._

Realizing my inability to see this earlier and thinking about all the trouble I went through when all I needed to do was have a simple conversation with the guy, I started to laugh.

 **Mamoru's POV**

 _She's laughing. I just poured out my heart, and she's laughing. Good going, Chiba._

I smacked my hand against my forehead and let it drag down my face as I let out a loud groan.

"Let's just forget I said anything."

I got up to leave and I felt Usagi grab my arm and pull me back down onto her side of the booth. "NO! No. Wait."

I looked up at her now very serious expression and waited for a reason on why I should not hide in the corners of the earth for all eternity.

She huffed and tucked her long hair behind her ears. "I'm not laughing at you, Mamo-chan."

My heart tugged at the name. It gave me hope and pleasure in such a small amount of time that all lingering feelings of embarrassment were long forgotten.

She continued. "I'm laughing at myself. You see…I've spent these last two months to get _your_ attention."

My left eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I thought that if I showed you that I could ace my classes, be on time, and eat better, that I was good enough to be with you."

I was appalled. I shook my head and was about to contradict her thought process but she threw her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I'm NOT finished, Mamo-chan. Now, my Plan had come to an end with I showed you my report card. I was about to take my next step which was to have a civil conversation with you, but Piper showed up."

I rolled my eyes at the name.

"She was so elegant and beautiful, I realized that I wasn't at your level yet. So I went to a boutique and did this." She motioned to herself. "But in the process, I realized that I won't always look like this or be on time, or even ace my English exam, which I totally did by the way." I chuckled. "So, my conclusion to my 'how to get Mamo-chan to notice me plan' is this…take me or leave me, I'm first and foremost a klutzy, chocolate loving, crybaby who hates studying, but is capable of doing everything you can with the greatest of ease." She winked and giggled after her speech and waited for my response.

I was in awe. Not only did Usagi do exactly everything that I always teased her about with no problems, but she discovered a bigger part of herself in the process; confidence. Something that I believe will grow on her beautifully. I couldn't help but fantasize about the woman she'd be in 5 or 10 years with this little taste of confidence. _Once she's out of that school uniform and in regular clothes every day for college…I'm going to need to keep an eye on the men around her. I'll definitely have to make it known that she's mine and mine alone._

"Well?" She was getting impatient and leaned towards me, about to knock on my forehead for an answer. _This part of her, I'm glad hasn't changed. Her playfulness eases my serious side. She brings light into my darkness._

I caught her hand as it was about to make its knock and brought it down to entwine with my fingers. I smiled at her and motioned my head towards the counter. "How about a chocolate shake? On me?"

Usagi laughed and hugged me. I let out a deep breath and fell into the comfort of the embrace. I pressed my cheek against hers and whispered, "You're everything to me, Usako, don't ever feel like you have to change." With that I kissed her on the cheek and bought her her second chocolate shake of the day.

When it was set down in front of her she tied her long hair into one knot and took in a comforting sigh. "Thank the gods that that plan is over." She looked up at me. "Well, I mean, it worked, in a way…" She looked back at her shake. "But I have never dreamed so much about chocolate in ALL MY LIFE!"

She went in for the kill and I started to laugh. I kissed her on her temple and turned to order a coffee for me from Motoki. When I turned back, half the shake was gone and she had a pained expression on her face. "Ugh, brain freeze!"

My laughing continued when I spotted bits of chocolate around her mouth. "I've missed you, Usagi."

She smiled at me as I wiped them off with my thumb. "Maybe we won't spend another day without each other then."

I smiled, brought her chin up to mine with my finger, "I think that's the best Plan you've had yet, Usako", and kissed her.

~Fin~

 **Author's Note:** I've been getting a lot of reviews about how Usagi shouldn't have to change herself to get Mamoru's attention and that he should love her the way she is. Let me remind you that this was the purpose of the story. Every young girl has found that one boy that she wants to notice her and so she does things to gain his attention. (I don't even have to mention how excessively men do things of that nature to gain a woman's attention) The point is that the journey is how you find your confidence within yourself and how you find the courage to realize that who you are initially is what really matters. So just enjoy the fanfic and stop being such fuddy duddies! :p

I hope you enjoyed this story. Now that I've finished this one, I'll work more on Unwanted Attention and I have another one in the works. :) Keep checking my profile for more to come! I look forward to your reviews! ~^_^~


End file.
